


I Can Do This

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, J2, M/M, Male Slash, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Jensen Ackles, Wall Sex, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since they've been together, Jensen has the strength and the muscles to give Jared what he's wanted for such a long time--what they've both wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt that I set myself out to do. ;) Hope you enjoy it. This was inspired by Jensen's new muscles... mmmmm......

Ever since Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki met, the younger man has always had the advantage in both height and strength. Now, Jensen's never been a slouch, working out in the gym as often as he can, and he's an above average height, yet dubbed the 'short' one by the masses, when standing next to his co-star. Nevertheless, that had been the case. 

 

Until now. Finally. After ten years, Jensen has the advantage in strength. It took him a while to notice, which he's not so proud to admit, and even less proud to admit that he discovered it during sex with his boyfriend, Jared. 

 

The mood had been aggressive. Jared had been clawing at Jensen's back, ushering his narrow hips back in the perfect way, driving Jensen wild with desire. He had wanted to go deeper, thrust harder and leave bruises that would still be there the next time. 

 

A primal side to the older man had surged, taking over in a matter of seconds, and suddenly the muscles that he hadn't realized he acquired made themselves apparent, flipping Jared around with ease, pressing him down into the mattress as Jensen had canted his hips, cocking his right leg up, locking his knee in place as he drove forward into the younger male. 

 

To date, it may have been the best sex they have ever had. Jensen used to shrug it off when people would just assume that because he's shorter and less defined in areas, that he was the bottom of the relationship. He allowed people to have that because he knew that when they got back home, it would be the furthest thing from the truth. 

 

Jared's a big Texan boy. It's true. There's no denying it. But Jensen knows a little bit more about his co-star, lover and best friend, and that's that he's maybe a little--okay very obsessed with dick. And Jensen's from Texas, too. And you know what they say: everything is bigger in Texas. 

 

When they get back from a rough day of filming, after relaxing for a while, Jared will jump the older man's bones. It won't take long before Jensen's on board--they'll mutually suck each other off, exchange long kisses, Jensen will rim and finger Jared open, and then they'll have sex. That's the usual. But it's constantly the same positions. 

 

Now, though, that Jensen has more confidence in his abilities to manhandle Jared all over the joint, he's going to try a few things. 

 

Currently, Jared's well on his way to funding a company that could possibly perfect a drug that could enhance the length of a tongue because Jensen just can't get in deep enough! 

 

Before this, Jensen had thrown Jared onto the sofa the moment he got in, devouring his mouth, biting down on his lip, marking Jared's skin with nips, sucks-played with the man's nipples for a while--Jared had never been more turned on in his life. Then Jensen proceeded to manhandle Jared over to the kitchen island, placing him on the surface, before ripping his jeans off and going to town on Jared's swollen length, and then when he deemed Jared ready to explode, pulled off, quickly forcing Jared's knees to the center of his chest, then proceeded to continuously swipe his tongue over the furled, twitching entrance of his co-star.

 

"Fuck! J-Jensen, what the hell has gotten into you?" Jared moans, arching his back, willing himself not to come just yet. 

 

Jensen casually observed the man, answering his question with action that shocked Jared more than he'd like to admit. He knew Jensen was tough, mostly from that time he had to hold 'Dean' back when be was about ready to kill 'Gadreel'. At the time, he thought his arms might tear from their sockets if he wasn't careful. 

 

In one movement, Jared found himself with his legs wrapped around Jensen's waist, arms secured around his neck, and ass brushing against Jensen's hardened cock-head. Jensen kissed Jared with vigor as he carried the younger man over to one of the walls, pressing him up against it, and situating the tip of his cock to Jared's slick hole. 

 

Jared slides down all the way to the base, digging his fingers into Jensen's neck as he he gathers his bearings, preparing himself to start shifting up and down--suddenly crying out in pleasure as Jensen starts fucking up into him at a rapid pace, slamming into his prostate as if Jensen's cock was a heat seeker. 

 

"I can do this now, baby. No more run of the mill positions. If we wanted, we could go through the Karma Sutra," Jensen murmured huskily, confident in his statement, grinning when Jared moans his name, trying his best to meet the older man thrust for thrust!

 

"Y-Yeah, we should," Jared agrees, not really caring if a zombie invasion happened right now. 

 

"I love you, Jared," Jensen says sharply, inhaling to keep up his rough pace that Jared seems to really enjoy. 

 

"I love you, too," Jared relies breathily, stealing a kiss. They exchange kisses as Jensen keeps up the heavy rhythm, the slapping sounds mixing in with the connection of their lips--it's not long before Jared comes all over their chests, moaning Jensen's name as he does so. 

 

Jensen follows soon after, emptying his load inside Jared's channel. He stops himself from collapsing, using the rest of his strength to get them to the shower.

 

END 


End file.
